DanganRonpa 3: Future Turbulance
by Mango-senpai
Summary: Post Tragedy: After the war on despair, hope was restored to the world. With the grand opening of Hope's Peak International Academy what else could go wrong? (SYOC CLOSED)
1. Prologue: Part 1

**READ THIS BEFORE YOU START THE STORY!**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**I'm using soundtracks to make the story more intense(you can just look it up on Youtube). Seriously, it makes the story more intense (at least I think it does o.o")..Anyways, I tried to make the story similar to the game so I hope you like the choices and writing style of it-Oh, and every end of a chapter I'm going to try and have it so you guys can make a decision of what happens next. From little decisions like who to talk to next, to huge ones like saving someone's life. That way, it gives you guys a way to interact with the story ^_^ I'll accept Oc applications but there will be no promises that I'll use them since I already have some of the spots filled with oc's I've thought of. If you guys are interested, I'll leave a little Oc Application at the end of the chapter. Before we get started I'd just like to say a few things: I don't own Dangan Ronpa, I don't own any of the soundtracks used in the story, I don't own Kotoko Utsugi. This is purely a work of fan-fiction. Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>DanganRonpa2 OST: Dandandanganronpa<span>**

Ultra DanganRonpa 3: Future Turbulence

**[Start]**

[Continue]

[Options]

[? ? ?]

* * *

><p><span>Select Language<span>

**[English]**

[日本語]

* * *

><p><span>Select Difficulty<span>

[Easy]

[Normal]

**[Hard]**

[? ? ?]

* * *

><p><span>Select Sound<span>

[Mono]

**[Stereo]**

* * *

><p><span>Are you satisfied with these settings?<span>

[English]

[Hard]

[Stereo]

**[Yes]**...[No]

* * *

><p><span>Saving Data<span>

* * *

><p><span>Music Stops<span>

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"I expect great things from you. Kyung Azuma."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

><p><strong><span>DanganRonpa2 OST: Let us sing a Hallow Victory<span>**

* * *

><p><span>NonStop Debate!<span>

Ammunition:

||[? ? ?]||)

||[? ? ?]||)

* * *

><p>? ? ? 1: Its over! All of the evidence points to <strong>one person alone!<strong>

? ? ? 2: There is no more reason for you to deny it.

? ? ? 2: Need I remind you, we are running on a time limit.

? ? ? 3: Kyung...just tell us the truth.

Kyung:_ Whats going on? Are they...talking to me?_ _Its so dark, I can barley see them. Who are they? How do they know my name?_

? ? ? 1: Its over! All of the evidence points to **one person alone!**

? ? ? 2: There is no more reason for you to deny it.

? ? ? 2: Need I remind you, we are running on a time limit.

? ? ? 3: Kyung...just tell us the truth.

Kyung:_ Can't say hearing that a second time helped. To be honest, its getting annoying already. Whatever they're talking about they sure sound convinced that I did it... whatever "it" is._

? ? ? 1: Its over! All of the evidence points to **one person alone!**

? ? ? 2: There is no more reason for you to deny it.

? ? ? 2: Need I remind you, we are running on a time limit.

? ? ? 3: Kyung...just tell us the truth.

Kyung:_ What that person said was clearly wrong. I don't know how I know that, but I just do. Should I call them out on it?...Strange, a part of me doesn't want to...No, thats not like me at all. I have to say something._

? ? ? 1: Its over! All of the evidence points to **one person alone==**||[? ? ?]||)

Kyung: No, thats wrong!

As the words left my mouth, the scenery shattered into glass. And then, darkness.

Music Stops

* * *

><p>Loading...<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue<span>**

**Ships and Sailors**

* * *

><p><strong><span>DanganRonpa2 OST: The Day Before the Future<span>**

Isn't it weird how much can change in a day? From something simple as a person's hair color to something huge like war. Its weird. Life is weird. But that is what makes it so interesting. You never know what is going to happen next. Like today for example. Today, I'm traveling to Japan to attend Hope's Peak International Academy. Along with fifteen other students, we'll be the first to attend the new school. Each one of us representing our country, as a symbol of hope to show the world that the future ahead of us will be a bright, shining one. It'll be tough, I admit, but the results will be promising.

"I should introduce myself before we go any further. My name is **Kyung Azuma**. You can guess from the spiky, jet black, styled hair and gold colored contact lenses that I'm a bit more stylish than most guys. Well, there is a reason for that. One, how you look strongly affects the position and job you'll land. Especially in my country, South Korea. And two, when you're the **Super High School Level Dealer** like myself you have to-as they say, dress to impress. And no, I don't deal drugs or any of that shady stuff. Just business deals such as stocks, cars, roughly just about anything. I'm even a poker dealer as well. In fact, I once played against the Queen of Liars-"

***DING DONG DING DONG***

"Guess, I ended up rambling a bit too much. Anyways, lets get started."

* * *

><p><em>"We have reached our destination: Tokyo, Japan. Thank you for choosing Seoul Airlines."<em>

"Already?" I murmured, under my breath. I shouldn't have expected less, after all Korea is relatively close to Japan.

Grabbing my luggage I stroll on out the airplane and into the airport of Tokyo, Japan. Immediately I was quite stunned of the scenery. It surprised me to see how fast the country has re-built itself since the Tragedy. It was as if, the country hadn't been infected by the despair.

"Amazing-"

**Music Halts**

"Aieeya!"

"Huh?" I looked to my left then right. Strange, judging from how close that scream was it sounded like I stepped on someone's foot.

"Down here!"

**DanganRonpa2 OST: Beautiful Days [Piano Arrangement]**

"Oh, I apologize. I didn't see you," I told him.

The bald monk turned and smiled with his eyes closed.

"It is all right," he says in a calm voice "I do get that allot." Judging from his accent, I mentally guessed he was from China.

"I don't mean to trouble you but do you perhaps know where bus 11037 is?"

_Why does that sound familiar?_

I paused for a moment to think, then remembered. The bus ticket I had was for the same bus too.

"Yes, I'm taking that bus too."

"Really?" he said, with his closed eyes smiling "Then I assume you too are a student of Hope's Peak Academy?"

"You assumed right. The name is Kyung Azuma," After shaking hands with him, I reach into my pocket and hand him a business card.

"Ahh yes, I've heard of you. Very famous business man, no? My name is Shaolin Yang."

* * *

><p><span>Shaolin Yang<span>

Super High School Level Monk

A 4'2" (130cm) bald monk from China who wears a red robe with a black sash around his waist along with black baggy pants. Always appears to have his eyes closed.

* * *

><p>"You could say that," though I preferred being called a dealer just cause it sounds more cool.<p>

"Tell me, did you just arrive here as well?"

I nodded my head "Yes I did. I assume you did as well?"

"About fifteen minuets ago. I wanted to get to the bus stop early so I would not have to worry about rushing."

"I see," though that wasn't a bad idea we still had about three hours until our bus was due to arrive "Anyways, I'm going to walk around for bit before heading to the bus stop. My legs are a bit sore from the plane ride."

"May I accompany you? After all our destination is the same."

* * *

><p><span>Choose an outcome<span>

**[Sure, why not?]**

[Scram, you midget.]

* * *

><p>"Thank you Azuma-san."<p>

I blinked and looked at him. Certainly wasn't expecting that "No need to be so formal."

"Azuma-kun?"

I sighed "Lets just stick with first names. Since we are heading to an international school some of our classmates may feel uncomfortable using last names."

"How perceptive of you. Very well then, if you insist. So Kyung, where are we heading first?"

_Heading first...good question._

* * *

><p><span>Choose a destination<span>

**[Food Court]**

[Restroom]

[Souvenir Shop]

[? ? ?]

* * *

><p>"To the food court. I'm starving."<p>

"Very well. Let us go."

* * *

><p><strong>Food Court<strong>

* * *

><p>"They have just about anything here. Literary." I was starting to feel like I was at a mall instead of an airport.<p>

"Even Italian cuisine."

"Do you like Italian food?" I asked Shaolin.

"I've never eaten it actually. I've heard very positive things about it though, especially their pizza."

"You've never had pizza?"

Shaolin shook his head "I just haven't had the time to."

"Then lets get a slice, shall we?" I insisted as I pulled out my wallet.

Shaolin immediately refused "Kyung please!"

"So you don't want pizza?"

"Its not that. I just find it...uncomfortable to have someone I just met pay for my food. Though I appreciate the thought, I shall pay for myself."

I wasn't going to stop him "Well alright then."

I went to the stand and ordered a slice.

"That'll be 200 yen," said the worker. As I dug into my wallet I immediately noticed something wrong. I had the wrong currency with me.

Shaolin looked at me with a worried expression "What troubles you?"

For me, the Super High School Level Dealer to be 'broke' was embarrassing "I...don't suppose you have any yen on you?"

Shaolin looked into his wallet and frowned "Do you take renminbi?"

"Excuse me?" the worker asked.

"Here you go," I looked over my shoulder to see a girl with long pink hair hand the worker yen.

"You're lucky your cute. Other wise you would've had a problem on your head," she said with a wink.

"Here," she hands me the pizza and smiles.

"May I ask, what is your name?"

"Interested in me already are you?" she giggled. I had to admit, she was cute. Though she wasn't my type. I personally preferred the mysterious type.

"I'm Kotoko Utsugi. The Super High School Level Actress."

* * *

><p><span>Kotoko Utsugi<span>

Super High School Level Actress

_A girl native to Japan with long pink hair and wears a headband with horns on it. Wears a school sailor uniform with a pink bow and a black skirt. Very cute._

* * *

><p>"I just wanted to thank the cute girl who paid for my pizza. Thats all," I smirked.<p>

"Stop it, you're going to make me blush~" she said smiling.

"How bold..." Shaolin gasped "-w-wait! Did I hear that right? You said you were the Super High School Level Actress?"

"Did I stutter?" she laughed "Of course I am. Although, I did use to be the Super Elementary Level Talent Show Period when I was little. But of course that obviously changed."

_I wonder, how many of us is already here? Are we all here already?_

"Well then, I look forward to being classmates with you then Kotoko," I reply back.

"My, first name basis already." she acted shocked "If you keep this up I just might fall for you."

"I think she might be reading too much into what you are saying..." Shaolin said.

"Well we are heading to an international facility. For the benefit of others I simply thought it would be easier to go by first name."

"Thinking about others, what a gentleman. Well then, would you mind telling me your name then?"

At her request, Shaolin and I introduced ourselves.

"Wait! You're a high school student?!" She gasped, after Shaolin's introduction.

"Don't let my height fool you," I had to give him credit. He probably has a lot of tolerance from people commenting on his height.

"Awe! Thats so cute!" she shrieked.

Shaolin grinned "Why thank you."

"How is that cute?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Small people are always cute! Especially midgets, they're like cute babies only smarter!"

At this point I was unsure of whether that was an insult or compliment...

"You are too kind," Shaolin however, seemed to see the brighter side.

"I only hope that the rest of our class is as cute as you guys. Anyways, I have to go re-do my makeup so I'll catch you guys later at the bus stop. Bye Kyung! Bye Shaolin!"

It wasn't until Kotoko was out of our view did I say something "...I have to say, you're a really optimistic person Shaolin."

"I'm willing to take any compliment, cute or not. After all, its certainly better than no compliment at all."

I looked at Shaolin and back at my pizza that Kotoko had bought for me "Here."

"Are you sure? I mean, Kotoko did buy that for you."

"Just take it, you did say you've always wanted to try it."

Shaolin hesitated for a moment then took it "Thank you Kyung."

"No big deal, really."

"Well then, I'm going to go sit down and enjoy this." he sounded like an excited child on Christmas "All right. Time to dig in!"

I watched as he feasted on the slice of pizza. It wasn't surprising to see he took a liking to it very much. He was going to go for seconds in fact, until he remembered he had the wrong currency.

"Looks like that killed about forty-five minuets," I stated as I took a glance at the clock.

"I see, well where do you want to go next?"

_Where to next..._

* * *

><p><span>Choose a destination<span>

[Restroom]

[Souvenir Shop]

[? ? ?]

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys, its time for you to decide! Will they go to the restroom or souvenir shop? They can't go to the last one because, that hasn't been unlocked yet hehe :P I'm not expecting a lot of votes since this is the first chapter, so if the votes end up in a tie or something then I'll just decide. But please, let me know what you guys think so far, I'd like to hear your opinions :)<strong>

**-Before I go, here is the Oc's Application:**

**Name:  
><strong>**(Get creative! Don't make them have a Japanese name if they're from America. I mean, would you name your kid Naruto?)**

**Gender:**

**SHSL:**

**Country of Origin:  
>(Cannot be South Korea, China, or Japan since I already have people from there)<strong>

**Height:**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Clothes:**

**Past:**

**Personality (As well as how they interact with others):**

**Hobbies:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**I'm keeping it short just to save everyone including myself time. But if you want you're welcome to add more detail, who knows it could boost your Oc's chance at getting picked :)**

**As I said earlier, I already have some sports filled for Oc's I've thought of so here are the positions still available:**

**Male (3/8)**

**-Kyung Azuma (SHSL Dealer)**

**-Shaolin Yang (SHSL Monk)**

**- ? ? ? (SHSL Ventriloquist) (Keeping his name a secret until the next chapter)**

**- ? ? ?**

**- ? ? ?**

**- ? ? ?**

**- ? ? ?**

**- ? ? ?**

**Female (2/8)**

**-Kotoko Utsugi (SHSL Actress)**

**- ? ? ? (SHSL Secretary) (Keeping her name a secret until the next chapter)**

**- ? ? ?**

**- ? ? ?**

**- ? ? ?**

**- ? ? ?**

**- ? ? ?**

**- ? ? ?**

**The Due date will be a two weeks from now (January 30th) or until all of the spots are filled. Please note, this is not a first come first serve thing. I value quality over quantity. With that being said, good luck! :)**


	2. Prologue: Part 2

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! :D It was a tough process but I finally selected the Oc's who will be in the story! I counted and it was a total of over 30 Oc applications, so to the few of you who have made it, congratulations! As for everybody else, I just want to thank you for your submissions ( I would thank you all individually but thanking over 30 people is kinda tedious...) Anyways, I won't say who make it just yet, you'll just have to read and find out tee hee ^_^**

**Ten Reasons For Nothing: Thank you for the review! And yes, I'd love to have help! Would you be able to message me about the details about the beta stuff?**

**The Misfit Shipper: Thank you for the review! And thanks for the watch too :) Glad you like the story already!**

**Altomere: Really? Hope you'll like this story then haha! Any good idea, I'll start putting the list of soundtracks right below now.**

**Sai Og Sus: Thanks for the review! And yeah, I already have the soundtracks taken care of, thank you for letting me know! :)**

**SonicMaster95: Really? Well I'm glad you've taken a liking to it already! Thank you :)**

**KomoriRin: Phew, what a relief. I wasn't sure how people were going to view Shaolin since he kinda comes of as a stereotypical monk (I think. I've never seen a real monk before o.o") Yeah, I agree that SHSL Actress is way over used. But it was the closest title I could think of pairing Kotoko with since she was the Super Elementary Level Talent Show Period. Anyways, thanks for the review!**

**BlueIce RedFire: Thanks for the review! And don't worry, I'll try to add more references as the story goes on! :)**

**Mizunashi Fuyuko: Awe thanks! Glad you love the him ^_^ And thanks for the review!**

**SDProductions: Cheers! ^_^ hahaha and thank you! I kind of figured it would be weird to have a canon character in these things but why not try something new you know? Glad you find it interesting!**

**ShadowPlayer360:Thank you for the review! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Any whale, here is the playlist you'll be needing before you get started:<strong>

**DanganRonpa2 OST: Beautiful Days [Piano Arrangement]**

**DanganRonpa2 OST: Ms. Monomi's Practice Lesson**

**DanganRonpa2 Ost: Love is Survival**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>DanganRonpa2 OST: Beautiful Days [Piano Arrangement]<strong>

_Where to next..._

* * *

><p><span>Choose a Destination <span>

**[Restroom]**

[Souvenir Shop]

[? ? ?]

* * *

><p>"The restrooms," I simply stated.<p>

"Wise idea. Wouldn't want a misfortune event to occur during our ride."

* * *

><p><strong>Restroom<strong>

* * *

><p>"On days like this, I am very thankful to be a man."<p>

"What do you mean by _days like this_?" I wondered as I washed my hands.

"Well, there is never a line for the men's restroom. For the women however..."

"That is true. Say, why is there always a line for the ladies restroom?"

"Its because there are fewer toilets in the ladies room!" I jumped immediately from the high-pitched voice.

_There can't be a girl in here!_

**DanganRonpa2 OST: Ms. Monomi's Practice Lesson**

Throwing my head up, I look at the mirror to see a guy holding a blue rabbit puppet in his left hand.

"What are you guys? Ten years old?" the puppet asked with a sassy tone. The guy looked away embarrassed.

_He acts as though the puppet is a real person._

The guy spoke softly, almost in a whisper "Excuse us."

"What? Who you excusing? I haven't done anything to be ashamed of! You on the other hand-well you know what they say. Its always the quiet ones." It was as if the puppet had a mind of his-or her own.

"Are you perhaps a ventriloquist?" Shaolin asked, examining the rabbit closely.

"Hey, hey! Get out of my personal space buddy! I don't need a human checking me out, talk about bestiality."

"Do you wanna stop that?" I asked the guy, he was starting to take this too far.

"Stop what?" questioned the rabbit.

"I'm not talking to you, I'm talking him." Was I really having this conversation with a stuffed animal?

"Hehehehe, good luck with that. A mime talks more then this pansy." The guy gasps at the rabbit's words.

Shaolin cupped his chin in thought "...Mimes do not talk at all. This young man however said something, did he not?"

"Did he? I hardly ever notice anymore."

"You were just freaking out on him earlier!" I nearly exclaimed.

_Relax Kyung, its just a toy...An annoying, sassy toy._

"Well I have a short temper. Sorry I carrot be humble and reserved like pansy over here!"

"Carrot?" I didn't know who to be annoyed at, the rabbit or this guy.

"I do not understand what that has to do with anything," Shaolin said in confusion.

"Carrot, cannot. Get it? Geez, someone didn't study their English good."

"Carrot...cannot..." Shaolin pondered "Ah! I get it, how clever of you!"

"If our class turns out to be as dumb as you I think I just might die!" The rabbit shouted dramatically.

_Great. This guy is attending Hope's Peak International Academy too...Just what I needed._

"You're attending Hope's Peak International Academy?" gasped Shaolin.

"Uh huh. This pansy over here is the Super High School Level Ventriloquist."

* * *

><p><span>Luca Santino<span>

Super High School Level: Ventriloquist

_A 5'8" Italian high school student with beautiful blonde hair that is combed neatly back with soft blue eyes. Appears very formal with his expensive gray suit and blue tie._

* * *

><p>"As for me, my name is Usa."<p>

"Do you use any other puppets Luca? Or just Usa?" Shaolin wondered.

"Wait a minuet," I interrupted "How did you know that we're attending Hope's Peak Academy?"

"Isn't it obvious? You guys stand out like a sore thumb, especially that huge guy. What was his name? Torbe...Torbellino?"

"Who?" Shoalin asked.

"He's probably talking about someone he ran into. Specifically, someone who is a Super High School Level student."

"Wow you're really observant aren't you Mr...ehh-"

"Kyung Azuma. Super High School Level Dealer." As I introduced myself Shaolin did the same as well.

If Usa had real eyes, they would be rolling "Interesting...Well, you guys are staring to bore me. Come on Luca, lets go before we run into anymore weirdos." Without any hesitation, Luca leaves.

"Nice meeting you!" Shaolin said before the left the room.

**DanganRonpa2 OST: Beautiful Days [Piano Arrangement]**

"What an amusing pair," he added on.

"You really think that?" I on the other hand was pleased to see them gone.

"Yes. For Luca to create a persona so opposite of his own is amazing to me." I was starting to see how Shaolin got his title.

"Lets go," I said to him. We've been in the restroom long enough.

"Oh, okay! Where to next?"

* * *

><p><span>Choose a Destination<span>

**[Souvenir Shop]**

[? ? ?]

* * *

><p>"The Souvenir Shop."<p>

"Alright then. Lead the way Kyung."

* * *

><p><strong>Souvenir Shop<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>DanganRonpa2 Ost: Love is Survival<span>**

"How interesting," Shaolin began "This place seems to specialize in knick-knacks."

"Well its a Souvenir Shop, what else do you expect?"

"True... I apologize, forget I said anything." I gave him a confused look, then decided to drop it. I wasn't going to worry about something so minuscule (no pun intended).

Suddenly, I heard a scream.

"Ouch!"

"What was that?" I spoke. I immediately assumed the yell was from a female...oh how wrong I was.

My question was answered by a slap to the face...Not my face of course, but someone else's.

"W-what do you think you're doing?!" I then realized it wasn't a girl who screamed but a tall man holding his face.

"I'm sorry. I was so enchanted by your beauty that I crashed into you."

She immediately blushed a light shade of pink "E-excuse me?"

"I'm probably going to need your name and number for insurance purposes."

_Is he really trying to pick up girls with pick-up lines?_

Even I knew that those rarely worked.

"Ehh...Are you okay?" Shaolin spoke with an unsure in his voice.

"My face is, but my heart remains split in two." the tall man dramatically clutched on his shirt like he was having a heart attack.

"I see..." says Shaolin.

"I...I'm sorry...For uh, c-causing a disturbance," the girl with the doctor coat said.

"There is no need for you to apologize," I told her "Though I'm a little curious. What exactly happened?"

"I fe...som..." She was talking so low.

"Not to be rude but if you could please speak up," I asked of her.

She nodded her head "Y-yes. Sorry...Ahem... A-as I was s-saying. I felt someone bump into me from behind. I-Immediately I thought I was getting pick-pocketed so..."

"So then she bestowed her graceful hand onto my face," the guy finished "Though I was only trying to say hello. I thought we could get to know each other since we are classmates-But of course, we could always be more than classmates if you'd like."

"Ah!" The girl blushed harder.

"I'll take that as a maybe," he winked.

"She doesn't appear to be interested..." Shaolin examined.

"Classmates huh...I take it that you two are heading to Hope's Peak International Academy?" I assumed.

"Yep! The name is Julian Chase, Super High School Level: Stuntman."

* * *

><p><span>Julian Chase<span>

Super High School Level Stuntman

_A 6'5" tall teen from England with green eyes and dark brown hair that ends just over his eyes. He wears a blue wind-breaker over a t-shirt with restrictive pants and running shoes._

* * *

><p>"..." The girl remained quiet.<p>

"May we have the honor of knowing your name beautiful?" Julian asked.

"Enough with the pick up lines. You're making her feel uncomfortable," I told him.

She looked away towards the ground and then back at us for a split second "...Ilse Ilsa...I...I'm a doctor."

* * *

><p><span>Ilse Ilsa<span>

Super High School Level Doctor

_A 5'0" petite doctor from Germany with red hair and cerulean eyes. Under her white doctor coat she wears a dark blue shirt and long black dress pants with a pair of black heels._

* * *

><p>"Its a pleasure to meet you Ilse," Shaolin smiled.<p>

"T-thank you...Um..." she looked like she wanted to ask us something.

"Anyways, we told you who we are. How about you guys give us an introduction," suggested Julian. Shaolin and I nodded and introduced ourselves for the third time today.

"Kyung and Shaolin huh. Well, we sure do have an interesting class."

"Have you met any of the others yet?" Shaolin wondered.

"Yeah. A few of them are odd, but over they're all nice people."

"Perhaps we should head to the bus stop then to meet up with the others. We do only have about thirty minuets left," Shaolin suggested.

"Already?" Julian gasped "Then what the heck are we standing around here for, lets get moving!"

Ilse nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay! Whenever you're all ready lets go." Shaolin said.

* * *

><p><span>Choose an Outcome<span>

[Talk to Shaolin]

[Talk to Julian]

[Talk to Ilse]

**[Talk to Cashier]**

* * *

><p>"Ehh Kyung, did you forget? We don't have any Japanese currency to buy anything here..." Shaolin stated.<p>

_Thats right. Guess I'll have to wait till later to buy something._

* * *

><p><span>Choose an Outcome<span>

[Talk to Shaolin]

**[Talk to Julian]**

[Talk to Ilse]

* * *

><p>"Whats up Kyung? Did you forget something?"<p>

"I was just wondering why you're in such a rush to get to the bus stop."

"Isn't it obvious? I don't want to miss the bus! Besides, it doesn't hurt to get there early and get a good seat on the bus."

_Something tells me he has another motive..._

"Anyways, lets get going!" he exclaims.

* * *

><p><span>Choose an Outcome<span>

**[Talk to Shaolin]**

[Talk to Ilse]

* * *

><p>"I'm curious as to who Usa was talking about earlier."<p>

"You mean that Torbellino guy?"

"Yes. I remember she said that he is a tall guy. Do you think he could be taller than Julian?"

"Hard to imagine that could be possible."

"...Hey Kyung. How tall are you?"

"I'm 5'4". Why do you ask?"

"No reason in particular. I was just curious...Lets continue this discussion later, we should head to the bus stop."

"Yeah."

* * *

><p><span>Choose an Outcome<span>

**[Talk to Ilse]**

* * *

><p>"..."<p>

_She looks like she waiting for me to ask her something...No, this is no time to socialize. We should get going._

* * *

><p><span>Choose a Destination<span>

**[Bus Stop]**

* * *

><p>Loading...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bus Stop<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>DanganRonpa2 OST: Beautiful Days [Piano Arrangement]<strong>

"Hey look! More new faces!" shouted an eager brunette.

"Is this all of us?" asked a girl with loose blonde curls.

"Santa must have come early this year. Because you are first on my Christmas list," Julian said with a sly gin to the girl with loose blonde curls.

_Already with the pick up lines? _I had to admit though, some of the girls here were good looking.

"How flattering," she laughed lightly "But I must say, I'm not interested."

"Fourteen...fifteen...sixteen...I believe this might be everybody. Small class though I must say. I was expecting more," Shaolin spoke.

"More? You're crazy!" Usa shouted "Sixteen is plenty!"

"I guess since the bus isn't here yet we should introduce ourselves," stated a guy with red, curly hair.

"Fantastico idea mi amigo!" chanted the tall wrestler "El Torbellino Dorado shall start first!"

"You just said your name right now," murmured a boy with black hair.

"Let El Torbellino Dorado finish!" he boasted "El Torbellino Dorado's name is Raul Antoino Andrade! The best Luchador in the world!"

* * *

><p><span>Raul Antoino Andrade<span>

_(El Torbellino Dorado)_

Super High School Level Luchador

_A 6'2" shirtless Mexican wrestler who wears white wrestler tights with gold stripes, along with matching gold wrestling boots and a Champion belt. He also has a white mask to cover his face._

* * *

><p>"So this is who Usa was talking about earlier..."Shaolin murmured, I could tell from his face he was in awe from the high difference him and the wrestler had.<p>

"So uh, any particular reason you're wearing a mask?" Julian questioned "I mean, its not like your in the wresting ring right now."

"It is in the Luchador Code of Honor. Rule numero three, a Luchador must never take his or her mask off."

"B-but its dangerous...Y-you could suffocate..." Ilse said in a whisper.

"Que? You say something chica?"

Ilse looked away from the wrestler and shook her head "N-no..."

"I guess I'll go next then," The guy with red, curly hair was then interrupted.

"Hey, lets have a girl no next. Ladies first after all." Julian stated.

"Of course you would say that," Kotoko smirked.

"Oooh! I'll go next!" The brunette shot her hand up "My name's Maya and I'm a food scientist!"

* * *

><p><span>Maya Garcia de la Carrizales<span>

Super High School Level Food Scientist

_A 5'4" Peruvian girl with brown hair tied in two long ponytails that have waves in them and hazel eyes. She also wears brown leather gloves with safety goggles and a long lab coat with ice cream stains on it. Underneath is a maroon shirt with a white tie and pink skirt._

* * *

><p>"But my specialty is ice cream science!"<p>

"..." silence fell upon the group.

"Are you serious?" the ginger guy asked.

"Ice cream science is totally real! Do you even know anything about ice cream? Or the molecular gastronomy of it?" before any of us could answer Maya continued "Well here I'll tell you! It all started back to around 3000 BC where the Chinese-"

***Beep Beep***

Before Maya could go on about the chemical properties of ice cream the bus had arrived.

"Well then, shall we?" spoke the blonde with loose curls.

I looked at my bus ticket and back at the bus. There it was bus 11037. Though something was odd about the bus. The windows were completely tinted and nearly impossible to see inside. I didn't put much thought into it though. After all, I was about to attend the best school the world.

"I call shot gun!" Maya chanted as she dragged her bags onto the bus.

"You know what they say, first is the worst." Usa snickered "Right Luca?"

Luca simply nodded and followed behind Maya at a slower pace.

"Do any of you lovely ladies need help with your bags?" Julian asked.

"Well, since you did ask. Here," Kotoko then shoves all her luggage at Julian "You can carry this."

Julian hesitated for a moment. I would've felt bad for him but he did ask for it.

"Whats wrong?" Kotoko asked in a concerned tone "I thought you wanted to help."

"Nothing to fear Julian! El Torbellino shall help you!" Without any effort Raul picks up his stuff along with Kotokos and walks to the bus.

"Wow Raul, you're so strong," Kotoko smiles as she tilts her head "I knew I could count on _you._" She then follows the wrestler and heads to the bus.

"...,"Julian was left speechless.

"Come on. Lets get Romeo here on the bus," sighed the ginger.

"Agreed," Shaolin said as he helped Julian onto the bus.

_Guess I should head on too. Better make sure I have everything with me though._

* * *

><p><span>Menu<span>

[Report Cards]

[Presents]

**[Options]**

* * *

><p><span>Options<span>

**[Save]**

[Load Data]

[Settings]

* * *

><p><span>File Select<span>

**[File 1]**

[File 2]

[File 3]

* * *

><p>Saving Data...<p>

* * *

><p><span>Data Saved<span>

[File 1]

Prologue: Ships and Sailors

Playtime: 1:02

* * *

><p><span>Do you wish to continue playing?<span>

[Yes]

**[No]**

* * *

><p><strong>Always have to save your data before something big happens. Thats like saving you data before a huge boss battle. And yes I realize Ilse is like Tsumiki in allot of ways (I feel like someone is going to bring it up). But there is a reason for why I picked the Oc's I did for the story. I'm trying to move the plot while introducing everybody one by one since well, shoving over a dozen introductions in one chapter is overwhelming and also makes it hard for people to remember who is who. Also, I'll make sure that in the next chapter you guys will be able to decide where Kyung goes, or something of that nature (I can't spoil you guys too much). Hmm...I think I've said everything that needs to be said. Until next time guys, thanks for reading!<strong>


	3. Prologue: Part 3

**IMPORTANT**** NOTICE**

**Special thanks to Ten Reasons For Nothing for the help! I really, really appreciate it! And I appreciate the reviews too! Sorry this chapter took awhile to come out! I just hope there is not as much grammar mistakes as last time (I checked twice so hopefully thats good).**

**Altomere: You're welcome! Thanks for the review! Glad you'e loving the charactes so far! And yeah I love Raul too. He just reminds me of that old show Mucha Lucha. As for Luca and Usa, who knows. Hopefully he doesn't lose her as the story continues lol.**

**mpjindustries: Thanks for the review! :D I'll try to get the next chapter out soon!**

**SDProductions: Thanks for the review! And yeah, I love Luca and Usa too. Lol nobody knows Usa's gender though its safe to assume Usa is a girl (a very sassy girl). Phew, thats a relief. Glad I got Julian's character down. Haha and no harm done, Its only his height. Glad you like the story so far!**

**Sparkers16: Thank you for the review! :) glad you like the oc's so far!**

**FireDusk: Whoa, I wasn't expecting Raul to get this much love. But hey, I'm not complaining I love him too haha. Thank you for the review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist:<strong>

**DanganRonpa2 OST: Dandandanganronpa**

**DanganRonpa2 OST: Beautiful Days [Piano Arrangement]**

**DanganRonpa OST: 1-19 Despair Syndrome**

**DanganRonpa2 OST: Tropical Despair**

**Danganronpa Another Episode OST: Wonderful Dead 002**

* * *

><p><strong><span>DanganRonpa2 OST: Dandandanganronpa<span>**

Ultra DanganRonpa 3: Future Turbulence

[Start]

**[Continue]**

[Options]

[? ? ?]

* * *

><p><span>File Select<span>

**[File 1 - Prologue...]**

[File 2 - New]

[File 3 - New]

* * *

><p><span>Do you wish to load this file?<span>

[File 1 - Prologue: Ships and Sailors]

Playtime: 1:02

**[Yes]**...[No]

* * *

><p>Loading...<p>

...

...

...

* * *

><p><strong><span>DanganRonpa2 OST: Beautiful Days [Piano Arrangement]<span>**

_Guess I should head on too. Better make sure I have everything with me though._

* * *

><p><span>Choose an Outcome<span>

**[Board the bus]**

[Wait, I forgot something]

* * *

><p>I walked onto the bus last and was greeted by a smile from the bus driver. It took me by surprise to see the bus was more luxurious than your average bus. It had black leather recliner chairs with a red carpet that stretched across the whole isle. I started to realize that this is it. In a few hours I would be at Hope's Peak International Academy.<p>

"Oi chico! Hurry up and and sit your trasero down!" Raul shouted.

"My what?" I asked, it sure didn't sound like English to me.

"He said sit your butt down!" Maya answered.

Since most the seats were taken by everyone else and their luggage I headed to the back seat of the bus where a boy with black-shoulder length hair sat alone.

He stared out the window with an uninterested look on his face, almost bored.

"What?" he asked in a leave-me-alone tone. Strange, he sounded really...feminine.

It took me a minuet to realize that he wasn't actually a "he". He was a she.

"I didn't say anything," I told her. Thank goodness I caught that quickly.

"Hmph, whatever." she returned her gaze to the window.

The doors soon closed and the engine turned on. Within a few minuets the bus started to go and we were off.

"Shall we continue with introductions?" spoke the girl with loose blonde curls.

"Yes, after all we do have time before reaching the school." spoke a girl with a dark complexion.

The ginger guy sighed "Well then let me go first. I wanna get this out of the way." Holding the top of his seat he stands up.

"I'm William Tricher."

* * *

><p><span>William Tricher<span>

Super High School Level Genius

_A 5'9" (180cm) teen with red curly hair who is from the United Kingdom of Great Britain. Wears black jeans, a black unbuttoned hoodie with a red tank top underneath with white sneakers He also wears black fingerless gloves._

* * *

><p>"Tricher?" asked the girl with blonde curls.<p>

"Uh huh. It means cheater in french."

"Is your family...full of cheaters?" asked the blonde.

"If you knew my family..." his voice grew somber "Well just forget it. I'm nothing like them."

"I apologize," she replied.

"Apology accept," William told her "Anyways, enough about me. Whos next?"

"Upupupu, can I go next?" spoke a teddy bear.

Music Stops

"Whoa Luca, how are you controlling him?! Dude are you part of the Illuminati?!" Julian gasped.

"Uhh..." Luca shook his head with a worried expression. I looked at the bear then back at Luca who held his hands up (with Usa) in a way that said "I'm innocent!". For some reason the bear looked vaguely familiar but I couldn't figure out why.

"Hey, hey! Don't associate us with that fat beast!" Usa snapped.

"Fat? I'll have you know I'm chunky, there is a big difference!" the bear shouted.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa wait! If thats not Luca's puppet then how is it moving?" Maya exclaimed in confusion.

"Maybe someone here is the Super High School Level Magician?" Shaolin guessed.

William gave Shaolin a skeptical look "Does it look like any of us are magicians?"

"Everyone please be careful!" exclaimed the girl with the dark complexion "That bear is not someone you should underestimate!"

_That look on her face. Its full of fear...over a stuffed animal? I don't get it._

The more I thought about it the more I became lost. Just what the hell was going on here?

"..." Kotoko bit her lip as her nails practically dug into the seats. Her eyes filled with rage, like she was about to tackle the stuffed animal.

"Do any of you even remember?" murmured the girl who sat next to me.

_This can't be a coincidence. Even she knows too?_

"Upupu I feel like a celebrity meeting his fans for the first time. But enough about me, introductions will have to wait till later. After all, were running on a tight schedule." the bear threw his paws up "Upupu, nighty-night!"

"Wait!" Kotoko screamed. Before she could lay a hand on the bear he disappeared.

_I'm getting a bad feeling about this._

"Nighty-night? But its only 3:45!" Maya exclaimed.

"Maybe the bus driver might know something," said another tall guy with a monotone voice.

"Thats right!" Raul shouted "Oi Senor! Senor!" No response. The the air conditioner then turns on.

"I-is he...okay?" Ilse stuttered.

"..." Kotoko sat in her seat with the same anger-fueled expression she had a few minuets ago.

_Well sitting around isn't going to get anything done. I want answers._

"I'll go ask the bus driver whats going on," I stated.

"Yeah Kyung! Taking the lead!" Julian chanted.

"Do be careful, after all the bus is still in motion," the girl with blonde curls said.

**DanganRonpa OST: 1-19 Despair Syndrome**

* * *

><p><span>Choose an Outcome<span>

[Talk to Kotoko]

**[Talk to the girl next to you]**

[Talk to Raul]

* * *

><p>"You guys seriously haven't figured it out yet?" she sighed angrily "I'm stuck with a bunch of f*cking idiots."<p>

_Thats quite the tongue you got there._

"Hey," the girl looked at me with the same apathetic expression "You know where the bear is from don't you? Care to explain?"

"You really can't remember?"

_I know I've seen that bear somewhere, I just don't remember where._

"No, thats why I asked." the more I talked to her the more annoyed she seemed to become.

"...If you stop the bus I'll tell you."

"Stop the bus?" I was confused by why she would even suggest that.

"Yes! Good you can understand English! Stop_._ The. Bus! Is remembering that stupid animal more important than your live?! Ugh, you're starting to really piss me off!"

"...Forget I even asked," I sighed "Just give me your name instead." For a girl she really had a sarcastic foul mouth.

"Eh?" she looked abit shocked that I had asked "W-why should I?"

"So you can thank me later."

"Thank you later?"

"For stopping the bus. You seriously haven't figured it out yet?" I asked, mocking the angry tone she had.

She gave me a cold glare "...M...Moirrah. Moirrah Aquino Villanueva."

* * *

><p><span>Moirrah Aquino Villanueva<span>

Super High School Level Historian

_A 4'11" Filipino with glasses, brown eyes and black hair that hovers just above her shoulders. Underneath her white scarf and unbuttoned khaki trench coat she wears a blue dress shirt with black pants. _

* * *

><p>"Now was that so hard?" I asked.<p>

Moirrah looked away as she cursed under her breathe "...Just go away."

_Fine by me._

* * *

><p><span>Choose an Outcome<span>

[Talk to Kotoko]

**[Talk to Raul]**

* * *

><p>"Whats up chico? You got butterflies in your stomach?"<p>

"Not at all. If anything I'm really confused,"

"Yeah, I am too. How could a bear easily disappear like that?" William wondered.

_At least I'm not the only one who is confused._

"It has to be the Illuminati!" Julian shouted.

"Que?!" gasped the Mexican wrestler.

"Julian this really isn't the time to be joking," I told him.

"Dude seriously! Freaky stuff like this doesn't happen everyday!" he shouted.

"Just what do they want with us?" pondered Raul.

"The Illuminati isn't behind this!" I exclaimed in annoyance "Don't you think they would be doing something more important than hijacking a bus full of high school students?"

"Thats just it, you never know what they could be thinking." Julian stated.

"Maybe Kyung is one of them! Ayy Kyung, porque?!"

_Either Julian is a really good actor, or he hit his head too hard..._

* * *

><p><span>Choose an Outcome<span>

**[Talk to Kotoko]**

* * *

><p>"..."<p>

_Maybe I should give her time to cool down. She looks like shes about to explode any minuet._

* * *

><p><span>Choose a Destination<span>

**[Front of the bus]**

* * *

><p>Loading...<p>

...

...

* * *

><p><strong>Front of the Bus<strong>

* * *

><p>After carefully making my way to the drivers seat I saw the driver cool and calm. Nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary.<p>

"Excuse me," I spoke with a humble tone. When he didn't answer I spoke up "Excuse me, sir."

I gently shook the driver's shoulder to get his attention...however...

"What the-?!" I gasped "Hey, what are you doing sleeping?! Wake up!"

I shook him as hard as I could, but nothing. He was completely out cold. The bizarre part was that his hands were still on the wheel driving. Without thinking I tried to take one of this hands off only to find a sticky substance on the wheel.

"Glue?" I could only think of one possibility at this moment...

**DanganRonpa2 OST: Tropical Despair**

...The bus was driving itself.

It was then I suddenly remembered something. Moirrah's words: _"Stop. The. Bus! Is remembering that stupid animal more important than your live?! Ugh, you're starting to really piss me off!"_

_But that doesn't make any scene! How does a bear do all of this?!...No, shes right. I can worry about the bear later. Right now I have to do something._

I thought about it for a moment. If I stopped the bus we would be able to get out of here. But what if we got into an accident? I might be putting everybody's lives in danger, even the drivers around us. After all we are driving on a highway...But if I don't stop it then...well I don't know what will happen. Should I trust her word's? Should I trust the words of someone I barley know? A Complete stranger?

_...I have to make a decision, and quick._

* * *

><p><span>Choose an Outcome<span>

**[Stop the bus]**

[Don't stop the bus]

* * *

><p>I wrapped my hands around the lever and shifted gears...but nothing happened. The bus continued driving.<p>

"Dammit!" I was beginning to feel lightheaded. This wasn't good. "Raul! Julian! Anyone!..."

"Kyung! What happened?" I heard Raul shout. I quickly turn back and head back to the others, each step becoming more difficult. When I got back I saw nearly everyone passed out except for Raul and William.

"Wheres the bus driver?" Raul asked.

"...Hes out cold," I replied "What happened to everyone?"

"I think I might know," William answered "Remember when the A/C turned on?"

"Yeah, so?" Raul said.

"It not cold air coming out of it,"

"How do you know that?" I questioned as I leaning my body against one of the seats.

"Remember what the bear said earlier? Nighty Night? Well he wasn't joking," William then pointed to Shaolin who was next to him "He was the first to pass out. When I tried to wake him up I noticed it, the vent that was next to us. It wasn't blowing cold air. Instead, its actually blowing out sleeping gas."

"Why...didn't you open a window?" My eye lids were starting to become heavy. This wasn't good.

"We tried chico, but the windows wouldn't budge one bit..." I could tell by Raul's tone he was becoming drowsy too.

William began to speak "We...ha...so...th...ng..."

"Huh?..." What was he saying?

"We have...do...some...ing"

_I can't remember what he said...no...I don't care...too tired to think...Let him talk...I'm tired...I..._

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Music Stops

* * *

><p>Loading...<p>

...

...

...

* * *

><p>"Oh dear, is he going to be okay?"<p>

"P-please. Don't be worried. I checked his breathing and p-pulses..."

Slowly I opened my eyes to only be blinded by a bright light "Argh!"

"Thank goodness," I couldn't tell who said that due to the floating purple dots I was seeing, but from their voice I could tell it was a girl.

"Where...am I?" I asked as my eyes adjusted to the bright light. Once my senses came to me, I literary jumped out of bed. The bus. The bear. Everyone. Everything came rushing back to me.

"What happened?! Is everyone okay?"

"Ah!" Ilse hesitantly held her hands up "B-be careful...Y-you just woke up."

"But how..." I paused and took a deep breath.

_Calm down Kyung, no need to get worked up._

"How are we still unharmed? Where are we anyway?"

"Uhh..." Ilse looked down to the floor.

"Please, one question at a time," spoke another female voice. I turned my head to see the girl with blonde curls.

"Okay..." I sighed "How are we still unharmed?" With the bus on autopilot, the odds of us getting into an accident was huge.

"I'm sorry...That I don't know," replied the blonde.

I then moved onto the next question "Do you at least know were we are?" As nice as this 5 star suite looked did not look like a hospital or infirmary.

"Well...that I'm unsure of either...It appears though we are on a boat. A cruise ship to be more accurate," the girl with blonde curls indicated.

"A cruise ship?" I repeated. Did she say that right?

"Well, yes. Look out the window."

I turned my head to see a vast body of water with clear skies as far as the eye could see. It looked pretty real, but it was just hard to believe.

"Are you sure that is just not a green screen?" I asked skeptically.

"Positive."

"Uh huh..." I was still unconvinced "Where is everybody else?" I asked, seeing only two girls in the room...two girls and one guy huh?-No, this isn't the time Kyung. Get your head together.

"T-they're looking...f-for a way out." Ilse stuttered.

"Ilse and I have been looking through the rooms checking on everyone else whos still asleep," spoke the blonde.

"I see...And you are?"

"Oh how rude of me! I've been talking to you yet I haven't even given you my name. My name is Venus Fiore. Pleasure to meet you Mr. Azuma."

* * *

><p><span>Venus Fiore<span>

Super High School Level Cupid

_A 5'3" beautiful girl from France with short, soft blonde curls that just reach her shoulders and has blue eyes. Matching the pink bow in her hair she also wears a fancy light pink pastel dress. Appears very lady-like._

* * *

><p>"Please, no need to be so formal."<p>

She paused for a moment, thinking of what to say "Ah yes, sorry. For a moment I almost forgot how to speak English, how embarrassing." she lightly chuckled "But if you insist than I shall address you by first name."

"A-are yo..."

"Excuse me?" I asked the shy doctor.

"Ilse is worried about your physical condition," Venus stated.

"Oh. Yes I'm okay, thank you for your concern." I quickly checked my body just to make sure...Yep. All good. "I should probably go meet up with the others then."

"Very well," Venus said "Ilse and I shall remain here until everybody else has awakened."

"Right."

**Danganronpa Another Episode OST: Wonderful Dead 002**

* * *

><p><span>Choose an Outcome<span>

[Talk to Ilse]

**[Talk to Venus]**

[Examine the bed]

[Examine the nightstand]

[Examine the window]

* * *

><p>"So Venus, is there anybody else who is still asleep?" I asked Venus.<p>

"Just Raul and Kotoko. I wouldn't worry too much though, they should be just fine. Everyone else we checked woke up with no injuries whatsoever."

"That is a relief. Still...how is this possible? We were just on our way to Hope's Peak International Academy and now were stuck on a cruise ship?"

"I'm just as confused as you are. But please, don't be upset, I'm sure we'll find a way out of here soon enough." She sounded confident about it, but I liked that. It put me at ease a bit.

"Yeah, you're right. Lets look for a way out." I sighed feeling more relieved.

"Thats the spirit," she softly laughed with a smile.

* * *

><p><span>Choose an Outcome<span>

[Talk to Ilse]

**[Examine the bed]**

[Examine the nightstand]

[Examine the window]

* * *

><p>I looked at the bed that I had apparently been sleeping in. I have to say it was really comfortable, more comfortable than my bed. It has an elegant red wine comforter with several gold decorative pillows on it. Though it was abit messy from where I was sleeping.<p>

_This is all nice but how did we even end up here?_

* * *

><p><span>Choose an Outcome<span>

[Talk to Ilse]

**[Examine the nightstand]**

[Examine the window]

* * *

><p><em>Whats this?<em>

Looking at the fancy mahogany night stand I noticed a card laying on top of it. The card had a drawing of the bear we'd seen earlier on the bus and said "Welcome Students."

_Welcome students? Is this the school's doing? No, I highly doubt it. They mentioned nothing about a cruise ship during orientation._

"You got a card too?" Venus noticed.

"Yeah, I'm guessing everybody else did too?"

"I know I did."

Ilse agreed with Venus by nodding her head and showing us a card identical to Venus' and mine.

_Oh, there is something else here too...coins?_

I examined the gold coins and saw they had the face of the bear from earlier on both sides. Strange, I've never heard of this currency before. Monocoins?

_Maybe I should hold onto them, they might be useful._

**Monocoins + 5**

**Total Monocoins: 005**

* * *

><p><span>Choose an Outcome<span>

**[Talk to Ilse]**

[Examine the window]

* * *

><p>"..."<p>

_She looks like shes worried about something._

"Are you okay?"

She looked up at me for a brief moment to nod "Y-yes. I'm just thinking..."

"About?"

"Raul and Kotoko's c-condition. Since Raul is b..."

She kept talking, but her voice was getting lower and lower "I'm sorry. Could you repeat the last part?"

"Ah-sorry...I uh...well...Raul is bigger so he probably took in more s-sleeping gas then the rest of us...S-so...I think between him and K-kotoko...Kotoko will wake up next."

"Good point. I guess you really are the Super High School Level Doctor."

"Y-you didn't think I was..." Oh no, she took that the wrong way.

"It was just a joke Ilse. Relax," I chuckled.

Ilse paused for a moment then smiled "Oh...R-right."

* * *

><p><span>Choose an Outcome<span>

**[Examine the window]**

* * *

><p>Looking out the huge window that took up most of the wall all I could see was the vast ocean and sky. No island or land in sight. I even pressed my ear against the window only to hear the ocean waves roar.<p>

_Guess we really are out at sea...but where? Are we still in Japan right? Hard to tell, we could be in the Atlantic ocean for all we know. Hopefully thats not the case._

* * *

><p><span>Choose a Destination<span>

[Hallways]

[Ballroom]

[Dining Room]

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, I was expecting to get more introductions in here but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer. How many have I introduced?...ten? Woo! We got only six left! Expect the introductions and prologue to be done within the next chapter or two (probably two). L<strong>**ooks like you guys have to decide where Kyung is going again. Who knows maybe he'll find more Monocoins while exploring. Once the story gets going I'll make sure to let you guys make the big decisions (though if your not careful enough you may get a game over!) But thats all for now, until next time guys, byee! :D**


End file.
